Periclitor
Traitor Legion]] Periclitor, also known as Periclitor the Foresworn, is a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided who was once a Chaos Lord of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. Periclitor first began his quest for ascension to daemonhood by leading the Castile V Massacre in 832.M33. He followed up this accomplishment with other triumphs in the name of the Dark Gods, including the martydom of the Imperial Saint Jerome, who was known as Jerome the Pure to the adherents of the Imperial Cult but Jerome the Fool to Periclitor's warband, the destruction of the 5th Terran Armoured Praefects Regiment in 739.M35, victory over the Grey Knights in the Sentry Vault, and the massacre of the Howling Griffons Chapter Master Orlando Furioso and much of his 1st Company on the 5,000 anniversary of the Chapter's Founding in 220.M38 at Arios Point. Periclitor's murder of the Cardinal of Bray was the incident which touched off an assault by Periclitor's mixed warband of Word Bearers and Night Lords forces on the Trans-Kurani Sub-sector. These assaults had the unintended side effect of causing the sub-sector to explode in rebellion against the Imperium over the issue of increased taxation intended to enhance the defence of the sub-sector's worlds. The outbreak of this conflict, later designated the Braun IV Tithe Wars, necessitated a major Imperial military response. Following this last triumph, Periclitor was rewarded by the Ruinous Powers with ascension to daemonhood. Arios Point Massacre Periclitor's most infamous act was the Arios Point Massacre he unleashed against the Howling Grifffons Chapter in 220.M38. It was this massacre that finally pushed the Howling Griffons far beyond the tipping point in their lust for vengeance against the Word Bearers. The Chapter Master at that time was Orlando Furioso. He was travelling aboard one of the Chapter’s Battle-Barges, along with the 8th Company and much of the Veteran 1st Company. They were en route to the Chapter’s homeworld of Mancora, to celebrate the 5,000th anniversary of the Chapter’s Founding. When the Battle-Barge stopped in the Arios Point System to resupply, Periclitor, then still a Chaos Lord, led a combined force of Word Bearers and Night Lords Chaos Space Marines in ambush against the Loyalists. The Howling Griffons were caught tragically unprepared for battle against so overwhelming an enemy force. In short order, their ancient vessel was destroyed after a brutal boarding action. The surviving Space Marines made landfall aboard their Thunderhawks on the surface of the nearby world of Arios Quintus. The barren world offered little protection for the outnumbered members of the Howling Griffons. In short order, those who survived the destruction of their Battle Barge were overwhelmed by the co-ordinated assault of the Traitor Legionaries. None were left alive, and the Chaotic forces seized much of the Chapter’s wargear, including precious and virtually irreplaceable gear that had been the province of the 1st Company and the Chapter Master’s Honour Guard. The bodies of those slain were desecrated and their gene-seed either destroyed or stolen. The only body recovered by the Chapter was that of Chapter Master Furioso. The Traitors mounted it upon his Thunderhawk and left it in orbit of Arios Quintus, as a sign to any who might see it. Months later, other members of the Howling Griffons tracked down the missing starship and company, and recovered the Chapter Master’s body and gene-seed. After this tragedy, all members of the Howling Griffons Chapter swore oaths of vengeance against Periclitor, who eventually ascended to become a Daemon Prince, and the Word Bearers. As each new member is recruited, the oath is recited once more.The two forces have engaged in countless skirmishes and even several major conflicts since the massacre. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 63 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pp. 66-67 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 124 es:Periclitor Category:P Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Daemons Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Word Bearers